Scare Tactics
Scare Tactics is the seventh episode of Nexus Academy's first season and the seventh episode overall. It premiered on September 1, 2015. Plot November 4, 5016 Professor Rohlandu has called an assembly, to the chagrin of a suspicious Quincy. As he and Claire wait for Rohlandu to begin, she introduces him to Erica Lane, while Dakota and John watch from the wings. Finally, the Professor begins, and after a brief lecture on responsibility and work ethic, officially announces a school dance. Everyone is excited, except for Quincy, who sees this as a clever distraction. A disappointed Claire notes his negative reaction. Before heading out to his free period, Quincy meets with Dakota, who says April has not contacted him yet with any results. The two of them agree to meet in the courtyard after Dakota checks the computer lab. At the computer lab, Dakota is elated to find April, who has completed her scan and gives him the encoded results. Dakota thanks her before splitting to find Quincy. Meanwhile, Erica and John arrive at their first Language class with Professor Kate. They are dismayed to find they have been paired with each other, and banter playfully. Tessa hushes them and begins explaining a project to them- in pairs they will be learning about language, verbal or otherwise, by observing the world around them. Erica learns, aghast, that she and John have been paired together. However, John does not hear this, as he is distracted by noticing Dakota trip and fall in the hallway. Both boys are shocked to notice that Dakota's blood is greenish grey rather than red. In their dorm, Quincy and Lock are grabbing their things to go study out in the Courtyard when Quincy notices something suspicious. He looks under Lock's bed, and sure enough, the mysterious box has return. Quincy demands and explanation, which Lock refuses. They argue for a bit, which turns physical when Quincy attempts to grab the box and is slammed against the wall. A horrified Quincy gives up and storms out. John and Erica begin work on their project, observing the other kids around the room. Erica begins to read John's mind for the purpose of the project, but he freaks out and demands she leave his mind alone. Erica apologizes and the two continue, bonding ever so slightly as John compliments Erica during his observations. Meanwhile, a disgruntled Quincy is studying for Creature Club in the Courtyard when Dakota finds him and tells him the search for the murderer is moving along. Quincy seems confident that they will be able to decrypt it. However, when Quincy mentions some of the Creature Club homework he was working on, pertaining to dangerous sleeper agents with grey-green blood, he notices Dakota become visibly upset. Dakota asks to borrow the book, and departs a confused Quincy. Professor Rohlandu and Doctor Zeiss observe the charred shelf. Rohlandu remarks that only one kind of person could have made that bomb, and they agree it is Lock Reach. Rohlandu remarks he will come to them in time. Guest Cast Co-Stars *Craig Selbrede as Rohlandu Yung *"Sue Storm" as Tess Kate *"Sue Storm" as April Barnes *Parker Nebel as Soren Zeiss Trivia Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes